Accidente doméstico
by smile.in.love
Summary: Un pequeño incidente entre tantos días de convivencia es normal. Porque es convivencia, ¿verdad? Johnlock


**ACCIDENTE DOMÉSTICO**

**¡Feliz cumpleaños, ****Clara Yrazoqui****!**

**o.o.o**

— Tardan mucho.

— Es urgencias.

— Eres médico aquí. ¿No deberías tener preferencia?

— No voy a tener preferencia, no es ético. Y menos por un dedo roto.

— Pues si ya sabes el diagnóstico, vámonos y te lo curas en casa —siguió el detective en su discurso. John bufó cansado.

— Sherlock, estamos aquí por tu culpa. Al menos, ten la decencia de callarte.

— Técnicamente eso no es correcto. Tu pie estaba erróneamente situado cuando...

— ¡Me tiraste la tetera al pie, maldita sea! —las personas de la sala se volvieron para mirar, con poca ocupación, al parecer. Sherlock volvió la cara con una mueca disconforme. — Puedes irte si quieres —susurró el doctor. — No va...

— No —sentenció el moreno, tan rotundo que John no dijo nada más.

Pasó otra media hora y ellos seguían en el mismo asiento más aburridos y cansados, por orden descendente de altura. John hizo un gesto de dolor que bastó para indignar aún más a Sherlock con el servicio de urgencias.

— Iré yo mismo a por el doctor —bramó poniéndose en pie. John le tomó por el brazo, intentando pararle. Justo entonces llamaron por megafonía.

— John H. Watson, acuda a la consulta 1. John H. Watson... —éste se apoyó en el pie sano y, con ayuda del detective y su hombro, llegaron a la consulta a pocos metros. Y, lo más importante, sin armar un escándalo. El mayor tocó a la puerta.

— Pasen, pasen —se escuchó desde el interior. Y la abrieron, claro está.

— Sarah —bufó el detective. Su compañero le dio un tirón a la manga de su camisa.

— Hola, Sherlock —respondió la doctora con mala cara. — John, ¿qué te ha pasado en el dedo meñique? —dijo fijándose en la lesión de su pie. — Siéntate, por favor—. Cansado por el apoyo en un único pie, aun cuando Sherlock soportaba gran parte del peso, le dirigió una mirada a éste para ir a sentarse.

— Verás —comenzó— tuve un accidente doméstico —el moreno sonrió por el detalle de no mencionarle.

— Vale, no te preocupes. Pasa y le echamos un vistazo —le indicó hacia un biombo. John volvió a apoyarse en Sherlock para llegar y sentarse en la camilla.

El mayor, que iba en chanclas desde que ocurrió el accidente, dio un aullido de dolor cuando Sarah le recolocó el dedo, dándole al detective un pellizco en el antebrazo. Sherlock ahogó más que un grito.

El dedo fue limpiado, vendado y sujeto por una férula, aunque eso no alivió el dolor, que seguía martilleándole sin cese. Pero ya nada podía hacer la consulta por él. Necesitaría reposo, a su pesar. Ser el paciente no era su mayor afición.

— No será necesaria la inyección contra el tétanos, pero te recetaré algo para el dolor y un antibiótico, ambos orales —dijo finalmente Sarah ante el alivio de John. Le extendió la receta al doctor Watson y se despidió de ambos con _Que te mejores. Hasta pronto_. John le contestó con un _Gracias. Nos vemos_. Sherlock, no.

Tomaron un taxi de vuelta a casa. El dolor era ahora más soportable a la espera de la hora de la medicación. John era silencioso y su umbral de dolor era muy alto, pero aun así le dolía y su gesto le traicionaba.

— Pronto llegaremos a casa —susurró al cristal el moreno. El mayor dejó caer la cabeza en su hombro y Sherlock pensó que eso era bueno.

— John —le llamó cuando el taxi paró enfrente de casa. El doctor abandonó su hombro, le sonrió y salió tras él con su ayuda. — ¿Quieres..., que baje tu cama al salón? —le preguntó el detective al pasar el umbral.

— No. Creo que me adueñaré de tu sofá —dijo burlón. — ¿Me dejarás? Estoy convaleciente y... —Sherlock le calló con un beso.

— Ven a mi cama —susurró alejando sus labios. — Yo duermo poco en ella—. Y, sin ganas de discutir sobre lo debido o lo indebido, John se dejó llevar a un sitio más cómodo. Esperaba, más cómodo.

Sherlock le ayudó a tumbarse con la ropa puesta. No tenía ninguna intención de quitársela. Entonces, el mayor le llamó.

— Necesito saber.

— Qué —espetó muy serio.

— Qué tenemos —preguntó con el mismo gesto.

— Nada de qué preocuparte —y volvió a besarle. El doctor se escabulló entre sus labios.

— En serio, Sherlock. Necesito saberlo —inquirió.

— No es cierto —volvió a besarle, empujándole suavemente con su propio cuerpo. Esa noche no harían el amor, pero eso no significaba que no se amasen.

...

— ¡John! ¡La medicina! —gritó "sensiblemente" el detective entrando en la habitación donde el mayor dormía, abriendo las cortinas y dejando entrar toda la luz.

— ¡Sherlock, cierra esa maldita cortina! —refunfuñó el doctor dando vueltas sobre la cama.

— Es hora de la pastilla —le dijo metiéndosela prácticamente en la boca y dándole un vaso de leche que estaba tan lleno, que incluso se derramó por la camisa. Se tomó la pastilla, se bebió la leche como _un buen enfermo_, pensó, dejó el vaso en la mesita y volvió a tumbarse.

— ¿Te quedarás de pie todo el día? —preguntó abrazando la almohada. El moreno se sentó a los pies de la cama. — ¿Qué te preocupa? —se dio la vuelta el doctor, sonriendo.

— Nada —desvió la mirada el detective.

— A mí no me parece nada —musitó rozándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos. Sin embargo, Sherlock rehusó el contacto, se levantó sin mirarle y salió de la habitación. John suspiró y se quedó mirando al techo.

Eso tenía que acabar. Ese juego de _te quiero pero no te lo digo y, aun así, sigo cuidando de ti con sexo incluido, pero guardo mis sentimientos bajo llave en una cueva_ era demasiado caótico. Sólo quería algo de estabilidad, lo justo para saber cómo comportarse al despertar.

Pero como tuviera que esperar a que se lo dijera Sherlock iba listo. Así que bajó de la cama a pata coja —olvidó pedir unas muletas y Sherlock qué se iba a acordar— y se dispuso a ir adonde su compañero se le hubiera ocurrido ir, mientras fuese en la misma planta. Y nada más apoyarse en la puerta...

— John...

— ¡Dios, Sherlock, ponte un cascabel! —soltó en un grito, llevándose una mano al corazón en una exhalación muy _muy_ profunda.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó iluso. — Bueno, no importa. Lo que tengo que decirte es más importante que un cascabel —se pasó las manos por los laterales del pantalón. — Yo..., te... —era difícil saber quién estaba más nervioso. — Yo te... —sacó algo de su pantalón— he comprado un tanga —terminó, abriendo la mano.

— ¿Qué? —John se tapó la cara con la palma. ¿Por qué? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

— Porque te queda bien el rojo —respondió con una sonrisa.

— No, no el color. ¿Por qué..., un tanga? Sólo por saberlo, no es que no me guste. Me..., gusta —rio tomándolo entre sus manos.

— ¡Ah, eso! —exclamó el detective. — Sólo quería vértelo puesto. ¿Puedo quitarte la ropa y ponértelo? —John, que comenzaba a cansarse de nuevo sobre su pie sano, se apoyó en el brazo que el moreno, rápido, le ofreció para ello. — ¡Vaya! No creía que funcionara tan rápido —rio entre dientes. El doctor apoyó la frente en su pecho y buscando sonar no muy "sargento" le dijo:

— ¡Cállate, Sherlock!

Qué más daba el nombre de lo que tuvieran. Sólo era un nombre. Quizá debería inventar uno propio. Sí, porque Sherlock estaba demasiado ocupado.

— ¡Oh, Sherlock! —y no podía negar que eso siempre le llevaba al cielo. — ¡Guarda esa cámara, Sherlock! —le patearía ese trasero en cuanto su pie volviera a ser funcional. _¡Oh, sí!_

**o.o.o**

**¡Bienvenid s a mi fic!**

**Y otro cumpleaños más, ¡sí!**

**¡Felicidades de nuevo, Clara!**

**Y gracias a tod s por estar ahí :D **


End file.
